marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
You, Foe! (A!)
"You, Foe!" is the sixth episode of Assemble!'s Season Four and the seventy-ninth episode overall. Plot -My husband has allowed me to go with you, Susan. - Medusa said, talking through the intercommunicator. -That’s a relief… We can’t really do anything without getting any help from heroes we trust. - The Invisible Woman smiled. Medusalith nodded. -Okay, I will go to the Avengers Mansion. - Black Bolt nodded at his wife, as a signal for her to go down to the City. Once Medusa arrived at the Mansion, she found Mr. Fantastic, Invisible Woman, Human Torch, Thing, Black Panther, Hulk, Ant-Man, Spider-Man, Luke Cage, Storm and She-Hulk. -Welcome, Medusa. - Reed smiled. -Well… The U-Foes have taken over the Baxter Building and somehow the President has named us public enemies. We can’t try to get inside the Building or Stan, the doorman will call the cops on us… So… Susan created a plan which involves all of you. - -The plan is… You must pretend you’re going to congratulate the U-Foes for their new “rank” as heroes. However, once you get inside, Lang will shrink and deactivate the security system and when he’s done, you attack them. Peter will shoot a web all the way down to the street so we can climb up to the 31st Floor, while being invisible. Once we defeat the U-Foes, Reed will send the President the real files which are still saved in H.E.R.B.I.E.’s memory. - -That’s actually pretty neat! - Parker exclaimed. -Thank you. - Sue smiled. -But we need to make it happen. - T’Challa said sternly. -I am willing to help you. - -I think we all are. - Spider-Man looked at the other heroes, who all nodded. -Then what are we waiting for?! - Johnny asked. -Let’s kick some foes!!! - -Hey, my jokes can be bad but yours suck, Johnny. - Peter commented. -Oh, really? - The Torch raised an eyebrow. -Guys… We are being hunted and you’re arguing over who has better jokes? - Susan looked at both heroes, who looked down shamefully. -Sorry… - Peter muttered. The heroes headed out of the Avengers Mansion, the Fantastic Four and H.E.R.B.I.E. hidden under Sue’s powers. -Excuse me, who are you? - Stan, the doorman asked, looking up at the costumed heroes who showed up in front of the Baxter Building. -Don’t you recognize me?! - Spider-Man yelled. -I AM SPIDER-MAN! Your Friendly Neighbourhood?! - -I am not quite sure… - The doorman replied, pursing his lips. -Have you got any other references? - -Ugh… - Peter grabbed his head. -Where do you live?! - -Why are you all even here? - Stan asked, looking up at them. -Hey… You seem familiar tho… - Parker looked at the man’s face closely. -Aren’t you a janitor at Midtown High School by any chance? - -Uhm… You must be confused, sir. - Lee shook his head. -I am just a doorman. - -I also think you came out of your house after the battle with Ultron! - She-Hulk said. -No… I was here during that battle… I was solving crosswords! - The doorman exclaimed. -Anyway… - T’Challa looked at the other heroes. -We are here to congratulate the U-Foes! - -Oh, yes! I will surely miss Mr. Richards, but if he was evil I want him as far from me as possible! - -Can we go in? - Medusa asked, walking to the front desk. -Yes, sure, miss…? - -Amaquelin, Medusalith Amaquelin. - -Miss Amaquelin, I will inform the heroes you are here and if they say it’s all good then you can go to the 31st Floor… Mr. Utrecht, there are some heroes here who want to congratulate you… May they come in? - -Uhm.. Yes, doorman. Yes. - Vector said through the intercommunicator. -Go ahead, heroes… And Excelsior! - The heroes got inside the elevator and Luke pressed the small circled 31 on the panel, which fell off after the big index finger applied pressure onto it. -Easy, Cage. - Walters raised an eyebrow. As soon as the bell rang on the 31st floor, the heroes walked in and the U-Foes were waiting for them. -Hello! Heroes! - Vector smiled. -These are Vapor, X-Ray and Ironclad. - The U-Foes waved without enthusiasm. -Wait… The doorman said there were eight heroes… But I only count seven… - Simon pointed out. -It’s a trap… - -SECURITY SYSTEM DEACTIVATED - -Oh, also, the doorman’s name is Stan!!! - Spider-Man swung towards Vector and kicked the villain in the chest. Hulk grabbed Ironclad’s arm and pushed him against a table. Black Panther made his woven-vibranium suit vibrate, disrupting X-Ray’s energy field. The Panther got his vibranium daggers out of his belt and attacked Jimmy Darnell, damaging him heavily. Storm fired a lightning at Vapor and started splitting her molecules apart using her winds. -Hulk, clap your hands!!! - Spider-Man said, dodging a blast from Vector. -Why? - Hulk muttered. -JUST DO IT AGAINST VAPOR!!! - The Gamma Giant clapped his hands towards Ann, splitting her molecules too apart from each other for her to reconstitute quickly. Once the heroes had defeated Ironclad, Vapor and X-Ray, they all looked at Vector and ran towards him. However, he telekinetically repelled the heroes. Through extreme effort, the Hulk could bull through Vector's repulsion to physically attack him. When he was destabilised, the heroes could attack him and finally defeat him. After locking the villains inside an experimental chamber, Spider-Man shot his web down the building. The Fantastic Four started climbing up the web, Mr. Fantastic holding H.E.R.B.I.E. tightly. However, the web broke between Johnny and Ben, making him fall to the ground. -BEN! - Johnny screamed. -He will be fine, Johnny, let’s get to the 31st Floor. - The three Fantastic Four got to the lab and Mr. Fantastic plugged H.E.R.B.I.E. to a computer. The policemen saw the Thing falling down, and ran to the Baxter Building. Stan, seeing how Ben was gonna get imprisoned walked to the cops. -Gentlemen… - -Mister… You need to move away. We have to imprison Benjamin Grimm. - -Well… - The doorman looked at the Thing. -Mr. Utrecht hasn’t allowed me to let you walk in. - -We are the NYPD, mister… - Sergeant Stan Carter said. -We have the right to do it. - -I can’t let you in until I see an order. - Stan shook his head. -He’s right… - Stan looked at his men. -We will be back soon, sir. - As soon as the cops had left, Stan walked to Ben. -Face front, True Believer! - He exclaimed. -T-Thank you, Stan. - -Anytime, Mr. Grimm. Now, you can use the elevator. - Lee winked at him. -Well… - President Obama said, looking at the files Richards had just sent him. -They are older than those Mr. Utrecht sent me. I am extremely sorry, Mr. Richards. I’ll take away your public enemies status and I’ll take those criminals to the Raft. Thank you, Fantastic Four. - -We wouldn’t have done it without all these heroes… - Reed smiled at the helping heroes. -Then, thank you heroes. - The President nodded. -We wouldn’t have done it without you. Thank you, in name of the United States of America. - Once the communication with the President was over and the S.W.A.T. had taken the villains away, the Fantastic Four looked at the other heroes. -We wouldn’t have got our Building back without your help. - Reed looked at them. -That’s why we want to turn you into honorary Fantastic Four members… All of you. You now have a home in the Baxter Building, and I’ll let Stan know about you all. - Once most of the heroes had left, Susan approached Medusa. -Medusa, I know you’re Queen of the Inhumans so knowing you still came to our aid means a lot. Thank you. - -Anytime, Susan. You are a great friend. - -If you or any of the Inhumans ever needs help with anything, count on us four. - -It’ll be Fantastic. - Gallery SueExplainsPlanYF!.png|Invisible Woman explains her plan StanLeeInReceptionYF!.png|"Go ahead, heroes… And Excelsior!" HeroesFaceSupposedHeroesYF!.png|"Hello! Heroes!" HulkVsIroncladYF!.png|Hulk vs Ironclad BlackPantherVsXRayYF!.png|Black Panther making his woven-vibranium suit vibrate BlackPantherDaggersX-RayYF!.png|Black Panther vs X-Ray StormVsVaporYF!.png|Storm vs Vapor StormWindsVaporYF!.png|Storm splitting Vapor's molecules apart Hulk&StormVsVaporYF!.png|Hulk and Storm vs Vapor VectorVsHeroesYF!.png|Vector vs the Heroes HulkVsVectorYF!.png|Hulk bulls through Vector's repulsion HeroesVsVectorYF!.png|The heroes vs Vector HonoraryFantasticFourYF!.png|"That’s why we want to turn you into honorary Fantastic Four members… All of you" Episode Guide Category:Assemble!'s Episodes Category:Earth-1010 Category:Assemble! Season Four Category:Assemble! You, Foe! Arc Category:U-Foes (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Simon Utrecht (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Ann Darnell (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:James Darnell (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Michael Steel (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Fantastic Four (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Susan Storm (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Reed Richards (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Jonathan Storm (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Benjamin Grimm (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Avengers (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:T'Challa (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Robert Bruce Banner (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Scott Lang (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Humanoid Experimental Robot B-Type Integrated Electronics (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Stan Lee (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Stanley Carter (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Barack Obama (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Peter Parker (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Luke Cage (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Blackagar Boltagon (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Medusalith Amaquelin (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:X-Men (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Ororo Munroe (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Jennifer Walters (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:New York Police Department (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:House of Agon (Earth-1010)/Appearances